Someone To Lean On
by mystic strife
Summary: Yuna Taylor does not believe in love. Instead, her philosophy is something completely different. That is... until she meets someone who will teach her something she'll never forget. TidusYuna
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my fisrt fic that is actually gonna have more then one chapter, so, umm I don't really have anything much to say, other then read, review, and I hope you enjoy with what I have come up with. O wait, also this entire story is written in Yuna's POV but it still came out quite well if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Someone To Lean On  
Chapter 1

* * *

**

_What exactly is the definition of love? Love is an illusion. Something that doesn't exist. Its only purpose is to distract people and keep them from becoming bored of their humdrum lives. Or at least that's what I thought… before I met him. It wasn't until about a year ago that I stopped believing this false theory. And although not everything turned out the way I expected or wanted, I don't regret it, and I never will.

* * *

_

I met him through a formal dinner party, which was organized by the Raven Gate Foundation; an organization dedicated to teen volunteers who went around visiting children diagnosed with leukemia, becoming their best friends in the process. The dinner party was to give recognition to those who had made the most difference in the patients' lives.

I was in mid-conversation with a fellow volunteer when Nooj McDoul, the director of Raven Gates, took me by the arm and politely led me away.

"Come, come, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He told me sounding very delighted.

What I expected was another important board member that Nooj wanted to introduce me to. He would often have the volunteers meet with them to ensure that our organization would always get funded. However, I didn't expect that she would be the one to set me on the path that would change my life forever.

Nooj smiled at me. "Yuna, this is Tidus Anderson. Tidus will be your new partner for the program. I'll leave you two to discuss your agenda for next week."

I watched Nooj leave before turning to Tidus. Even now, I can remember his ocean blue eyes and choppy blonde hair. I can see his gentle smile and remember what a difference that smile made during the dark times in my life.

"Hello, Tidus. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Yuna." I think at that moment he noticed my scrutinizing stare, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know… you just look so familiar… I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

"It wouldn't be too surprising if you have. We go to the same school."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, a bit shocked. Then, recognition finally emerged, "You're the one everyone's afraid to talk to because of the rumour that you worship Yu Yevon."

"Just because I choose to wear all black does not mean I choose Satanism as my religion." Replied Tidus, sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I really am. I'm told that I often don't think before I speak, so I end up saying something bluntly or offensively."

"It's all right, you don't need to apologize. Your expression tells me you're being sincere. I'm just tired of the assumptions everyone seems to love making about me." He paused, "I guess since we're going to be partners for awhile, we might as well plan out what activities we're going to do with the kids next week. Any suggestions?"

I remembered a complaint I received last week from an adorable eight year old girl and decided to share it with him. "Well, one of the girls I visit every week wants to read to us instead of the other way around. She's wanted to do that ever since I started reading to her. She's really fond of fairy tales so I was hoping we could add more fairy tales to our library."

And that was how everything began. It wasn't long before the dinner party was over, and we ended our conversation. We decided that it would be more convenient if he took me to the Children's Memorial Hospital after school and drove me home afterwards.

That night I thought about Tidus. He really surprised me because he just didn't seem like the type who'd love to be around children. But anyone who talked to him could see that he had a real love for them – something most guys his age wouldn't have. He really intrigued me, and I guess that's what drew me to him in the first place.

* * *

Thats the first chapter, I know its a bit short, but its only an into for now. Chapter 2 will be longer lol. No flames and be sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone To Lean On  
****Chapter 2

* * *

**

It was Monday... already. That meant waking up at five every morning to go over lecture notes before school, which started at seven. What can I say? I'm a bit paranoid about my grades and doing well in everything. My friends say I'm a perfectionist. I guess I can't argue with them about that one.

I got to school fairly early, well, early according to an average teen's standards. I still had about 20 minutes before I needed to go to class. Heading to my locker, I groaned inwardly as I saw who was waiting for me, Issaru Davidson.

I went directly to my locker and opened it, pulling out a few books that I would need for my classes. I knew exactly what Issaru wanted, so I tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, as usual it didn't work.

"Yuna, when will you face the fact that I love you?" He paused slightly, moving closer towards me. "You know we could be together right at this moment if you weren't so stubborn."

Sighing, I turned to face him. "I'm not being stubborn. I already told you why I can't go out with you, but I guess you need to be reminded. #1, I don't love you. #2, I don't even believe in love. And finally, #3, I know your type." With that said, I shut my locker and began to walk away from him.

Of course, Issaru followed me. He always does. "What do you mean, 'I know your type'? All I'm trying to do is prove my love to you." He had that pouting expression on his face that he seemed to think was cute. I had a different opinion, however.

"Like you do with every girl who you're interested in. I might mention that you dump them after one week of going out with them. Why is this situation any different?" Entering my English class before he could answer, I hoped he'd leave so I could finally have some peace. Fortunately I got my wish, and he left to go to his own class.

I was so irritated that I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing because the next thing I knew I was on the floor, having been knocked over by something... or someone.

"Yuna? Are you all right?"

Looking up, all I saw were two ocean blue eyes staring at me in concern. I blushed furiously at my own clumsiness before realizing something. "Tidus, you're in my English?" I would've thought that I was more observant than that, but I guess I wasn't.

He smiled easily, "I guess I am since I'm here. Holding his hand out towards me, he asked, "Need some help?"

I gratefully took his hand and nearly slipped again as I felt something spark between our touch. Blushing again, I bent down and started to pick up my books. "I'm really sorry about this. I'm usually not _this_ 'graceful', but I came in a little irritated." Of course, being the nice guy that Tidus is, he had already picked up most of my textbooks.

"That's all right, Yuna. Just be a little bit more observant next time." Chuckling at my sarcasm, he handed my books back to me and walked towards the back of the room, sitting in an empty seat.

That day, English was dull. Usually I adored the class, having a very fun and interesting teacher, but there was a substitute today. The sub was incredibly boring and strict. I was so glad when the hour was over; I didn't think I could stand another minute with him.

"Yuna! Wait!" I turned around to see Tidus hurrying towards me with a textbook in his hand. When he caught up, he handed it to me, "You forgot this back there."

I smacked myself in the forehead, "Ugh, I'm so absentminded today. I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Tidus smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. We always have our off days."

That smile stayed with me for the rest of the day. No, I'm not saying I was in love with his smile or anything. That would be ridiculous. It turned out that him and I had the same exact classes and the same exact schedule. It was really odd that I hadn't noticed that before. I guess I should pay better attention to my surroundings.

* * *

We met again in the parking lot since there were some places I had to stop by before we went to the hospital. I eyed his little black sports car enviously knowing I would never be able to afford a car like that. 

"Ready to go?" Tidus' question brushed all thoughts of his car aside.

"Yeah! I'm sure the kids expect us there soon." I smiled softly, thinking about the great kids that I got the chance to see when I did the volunteer work. I enjoyed working with them; they were bright, intelligent, and always fun to talk with.

As we drove to the hospital, we talked a bit, slowly getting to know each other better. I told him why I had joined the program, which was mostly because I cared a lot for little kids, and I thought it was sad that some of them didn't have any company because of their illness. "What made you join the program?" I asked him; Tidus was so intriguing, I wanted to know everything about him.

I remember even today seeing Tidus' eyes sadden a little from the question, and I had wondered about that for a long time. Hesitantly, he replied, "I love seeing the courage and bravery the children have in themselves, knowing that they may not live to see the next day. I love seeing their inner strength battle the emotional torment the illness has put them through. I love it all because it gives _me_ a certain strength within myself."

I couldn't stop staring at him with my mouth gaping. His answer shocked me; I never expected someone to give such a deep answer that came from the heart. Tidus surprised me in so many ways. I wondered what other things about him would surprise me. I guess I could only wait and find out as I got to know him.

When we got to the hospital, Ling was waiting for us already. Ling was the 8 year old girl that I had discussed about with Tidus. No one I knew was more obsessed with fairy tales than her, but that was one quality I loved about Ling.

"Yuna!" Ling exclaimed, her face brightening up as she saw Tidus and I arrive. Tidus was pulling a little cart of books for the children to read - mostly fairytales since it was Ling's request. Rushing towards me, Ling saw the cart of books and smiled, "You remembered!" Grabbing Cinderella and Snow White off the cart, she took my hand and dragged me back to her room. For a girl that's so ill, Ling has so much energy in her; she always manages to surprise me.

Okay, I admit it. I was bored. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy listening to Ling read; I loved it. But I hated that love stuff. It's so incredibly unrealistic. I mean, how many people do you know fall in love with their 'soul mate' at first sight? At that point you can't really call it love, it's called attraction. I sighed inwardly, fairy tales teach children false ideas and teach them about something that doesn't exist. I didn't like how these stories led society on, led them to believe that love was real. That belief can only hurt you.

"Yuna?" Ling began sleepily. She was rubbing one eye with her hand and yawning. "Can I finish Snow White later? I think I'm tired now."

I smiled down at her. "Of course you can Ling. Besides, it's your bedtime anyway." I took the book from her and placed it on the nightstand. Standing up, I tucked her into the blankets and kissed her forehead. Ling was the first child I met when I first joined the Raven Gates Foundation a year ago. We have a very close bond because of that, and I cared very much about her.

"You know Yuna, you look so sweet tucking her in like that."

I turned around abruptly to see Tidus leaning against the doorway and blushed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to visit another patient." I looked back at Ling and smiled softly, she was already asleep.

"His parents came to visit so I decided to give them some time alone. Well since little Ling's asleep, do you want to go outside for a walk in the hospital's rose garden?"

Looking around, I made sure everything was cleaned up. Then I turned back to Tidus and nodded, "It'd be nice to get some fresh air and some reality. I've been in the world of fairy tales for one hour too many."

* * *

The hospital rose garden is actually a very nice place to be, especially at night because the pathway and water fountain were lighted. The two of us sat down on a bench situated near the water fountain. I always had a strange attraction to water and its hypnotic sounds. To me, running water was calming and relaxing. 

We had been very quiet throughout the walk to the garden so I guess Tidus decided to initiate a conversation. "You know, my little sister is obsessed with Snow White, too. She told me once that she wished a handsome prince would come find her one day and fall in love with her. She wants to live happily ever after in a castle with him. Right now, that's her main goal in life." Tidus smiled at the thought.

"That's exactly why I hate fairy tales. They always make everything sound so perfect, but the truth of it is, life isn't perfect. There's no such thing as love. At least, not love like that." I found myself saying. Ah, there I go again. I seem to have a talent for speaking my thoughts, no matter who was the listener.

Tidus glanced at me with a surprised but almost understanding look, "You know, fairy tales don't try to manipulate a young girl's mind that love is perfect. It gives them hope that such a love exists, and even if it doesn't, there can be love that comes close to it. Nothing's perfect, you can't expect love to be, too. Love exists in so many different forms like what you have for Ling. You love her, don't you?"

I didn't like the way the conversation was heading, but I thought if I answered his question, he'd drop it sooner than later, "Yes, I do. But I wasn't talking about platonic love like that. I was talking about romantic love. That's the love I don't believe in."

Suddenly, Tidus had a serious expression on his face. "Some jerk really broke your heart, didn't he Yuna...?"

* * *

And thats it for now. So it was a bit longer, right? Good. lol. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter 1, you guys are all so great. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone To Lean On  
Chapter 3

* * *

**

There was an uncomfortable silence. I didn't expect him to ask such a question. No one had asked that to me before, so I wasn't sure how to answer. Wait, why _did_ I have to answer him anyway? Why did I have to answer to such a personal question asked by practically a stranger? "Tidus…" I began but was interrupted.

"You know, you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. I'm not trying to pry; I'm only trying to get to know you better. I'm sorry if I offended you." Tidus stated simply but sincerely.

"I think it's time for us to go back." I said quietly. We walked back towards the hospital ward together in silence. Was he patronizing me by giving me a way out of the question? Or was he just being kind? I couldn't tell; he confused me.

By the time we got back, it was practically time to go home. I watched Tidus say goodbye to the kids he saw that day. It was a very sweet and adoring moment. Several little girls asked if he really had to go, and a few boys asked the same question again moments later. I watched him reassure them, that he'd see them tomorrow. Did he come here everyday? That surprised me; his dedication to the kids.

When he finally came out to join me, we picked up our stuff and turned to leave the hospital. "Wow Tidus, I didn't know you were so popular with the girls." I joked.

He smiled sheepishly, "They didn't see me all last week so they kinda miss me, I guess. It'll be all right, I'm coming to see them every day of this week."

I was puzzled. As a volunteer for the Raven Gates Foundation, you had to show up at least once a week. "Why didn't you come all last week?" I asked, curious.

I watched his face harden. "Personal reasons," was all he said.

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. I was anxious, had I offended him when I asked? I tried starting a conversation but for some weird reason I couldn't think of anything important to say. I didn't understand the way guys worked; sometimes they could be real sweethearts and other times they can be well... cold and heartless. But that just didn't seem to be Tidus. I mean, he couldn't be cold and heartless because he worked with young children all the time, could he? Or was it just me?

I guess this was the exact reason why I didn't quite want to be in a relationship with a guy. Supposedly a girlfriend is supposed to be there for them, but at times like these, I just didn't know what to say to make things all right again. (That and I didn't believe in love.) Besides, I had just met him the week before, and it wasn't as if we talked about ourselves or any other personal matters, we were mainly partners in our work. I could hardly call him a friend, maybe an acquaintance or a 'co-volunteer', but not a friend. And that was exactly why I felt so uncomfortable with the silence.

We finally pulled up to my house and half of me was glad to get out of this uncomfortable environment, but the other part of me wanted to stay and ask if I had done anything to upset him. I suppose it was none of my business; if he wanted to talk about it, he would have, instead of keeping quiet this whole time. Because of that, I said the only thing that could come to mind, "Good night Tidus. Thank you for taking me home, see you at school tomorrow."

He didn't reply at all, which obviously didn't make me feel any better. I decided to just get home and go to bed before I did anything else to offend him. Getting out of the car, I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the house but not before watching him drive off. Guys... I'll never understand them, nor do I really want to.

When I entered my bedroom, I saw that there was a message on the answering machine. Hoping it was good news that would cheer me up a little, I pressed the play button to listen to the message.

"Yuna! Pick up the phone! Ugh... I'll take it that you're not home. I can't believe that you're not home to talk to your cousin, who's just arrived home from Zanarkand!" A moderately high-pitched but melodic voice said in mock frustration. It was Rikku. Rikku Deardroff, my cousin. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then! You and your good heart are probably at the hospital right now volunteering, am I right?" She giggled girlishly before she continued, "I bought you tons of stuff that I'll show you tomorrow! I guess I'll go to bed now to prevent jet lag. Later, Yuna!"

I smiled, it was impossible to stay down with Rikku around. She was a very sweet and cheerful girl that could bring a smile to even the grumpiest old men. Sometimes, I envied her. She sang in the school choir and was always given the solo part. Her singing voice was calming and touched you in such a way that you'd never forget it once you've heard it. Rikku was the girl that every girl looked up to because it was impossible not to.

I couldn't wait to see her the next day. Suddenly, I wondered if she'd be able to help me figure out what was going on with Tidus. Not that I was socially inept, she was just better at socializing than I was. I was the quiet, smart girl that everyone wanted to copy their homework off of; Rikku was the cheerful, bright girl that everyone wanted to be friends with.

Deciding that it would be best if I just went to bed and try to forget the whole situation with Tidus until the next morning, I took a short shower and changed into clean clothes. My bed was comfortable and warm, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I guess my conscience wouldn't let me fall asleep. All I could think about was what I had said that made Tidus so quiet the night before.

* * *

The next morning at school, even though I was feeling like a zombie since I didn't sleep all night, I ran towards Rikku and welcomed her back home. She squealed and hugged me tightly. I winced, but smiled right afterwards. I swear, there is this aura around her that doesn't allow you to have negative emotions.

When she finally let go, I asked the same question I ask every year when she visits Zanarkand, "So how was Zanarkand, Rikku?"

Rikku made a face, "Ah, it is the same every year. You know the only reason I go is to see pops. Other than that, it's pretty boring. There's nothing really to do except shop, shop and shop some more."

I rolled my eyes, "Unbelievable! You are the only girl I know who never gets tired of shopping and gets bored of Zanarkand, one of the most romantic cities in Spira."

"And since when did you care about romance, dear Yunie?" Rikku laughed good-naturedly.

"I don't!" I said indignantly, "I just meant-"

Rikku was smiling, "Whatever you say! Anyway, like I promised, I bought you a bunch of stuff from Zanarkand that I know you'll love! Let's hurry to English so I can show them to you." Without waiting for an answer, she dragged me towards our English class, just in time to escape from Issaru who was coming our way.

Rikku could never stop to amaze me. She had bought me several bags of stuff. Where she got the money for all of it was beyond me, but it was there and all of it was for me. I felt so spoiled that day. "How did you get the money to buy all this stuff? We both know that Zanarkand does not exactly give out these things for free."

"That's my little secret," Rikku replied innocently. "Besides, you should appreciate your presents better! Maybe someday I won't go to Zanarkand, and you won't have all these nice things anymore." She shook her head and laughed a little, "Not that, _that_ would ever happen anyway."

As I explored the bags, I found everything a girl would need for any occasion: the latest styles of clothes, matching accessories, make-up, and perfume. I smirked, "You know, just because I don't necessarily dress in the latest trends doesn't mean you have to go all out and buy all the latest trends for me. You could've just given me a little hint."

"And what would be the fun in that?" Rikku asked, again in that innocent tone of hers that all the guys seemed to adore. "Are you busy after school today? You can come over, and I can show you this way of doing your make-up so it'll nicely accent your auburn colour hair."

I hadn't seen Rikku for over a month, so that actually sounded nice. That way, I could also discuss Tidus in private with her. I didn't exactly want anyone overhearing our conversation and relaying it back to him. And it didn't help that I had every class with him either.

Glancing at the clock, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes, signalling the beginning of class so I started putting everything away. Seeing what I was doing, Rikku helped me clean my desk area up without asking. Then the bell rang, and our English teacher came in. By that time, we had everything cleaned up so that the teacher wouldn't have any reprimand to give us.

Rikku went to go sit down in the only available seat left, which happened to be Tidus' seat. Wait a minute... Tidus wasn't in class yet? There wasn't a time when I remembered he was late. Then again, I didn't even know he was in our class until yesterday, maybe I just didn't notice.

However, when the teacher took roll, he marked Tidus absent. Throughout English, he never appeared, and I was getting anxious and worried. What if it was because of me that he didn't show up? Was what I asked him really that offensive to him? Then I took a deep breath: why was I worrying about a guy again? I thought I was through with worrying about guys... ever since... well I'd rather not get into that.

I tried to put Tidus out of my mind, I really did. But when he continued to be absent from his classes, period after period, I couldn't help but think if it was really me that caused his absence. And for the first time of my life, Rikku's cheerful chatter didn't allow me to forget my problems, it only made me more nervous.

That day seemed to drone on and on. What I really wanted to do was go home and call Tidus to apologize and to see if he was all right. At lunch, I couldn't take it anymore and secretly used my cell phone to call his house to see if he was home sick or something. It kept ringing and ringing before the answering machine finally picked up.

Maybe I was being extremely paranoid because of the guilt I felt from last night, but I kept thinking that something was terribly wrong. I continued to go to my classes that day in a worried state, knowing Tidus wouldn't be in any of them. One question remained in my mind: where the heck was Tidus?

* * *

Thats all I have for now, keep on reading to find out what happens next lol 


End file.
